1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to devices that convert one form of energy into another or more particularly to an electrostatic transducer.
2. Related Art
Devices may record sound in close proximity to sources. Directional patterns of microphone signals may be arbitrarily changed by combining signals. Some devices do not substantially reduce a functional or a spatial domain when sound is received simultaneously at two or more transducers.